<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint My World by circusofmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886632">Paint My World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness'>circusofmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, but with a soulmate twist, colorblind world, mew is gulf's soulmate and gulf mew's, tharntype casting day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, somehow he remembered that he had started seeing colours and that this was not the time to be fawning over pretty boy Gulf and actually try to realize who his soulmate is out of the hundreds of people that were in the casting room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint My World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted to use the soulmate trop where everyone is born in the world colourblind until they find their soulmates, with a small twist and incorporate it with mewgulf's first meeting on the tharntype casting day,,<br/>it's nothing spectacular, but i hope you enjoy it!^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>People in this world are born colourblind and can only start seeing colours, once they meet their soulmate. To them the world is like a blank white canvas, which can only be coloured when they manage to finally meet their soulmate. The yellows and blues and all their derivatives are easy to acquire. When two soulmates are found in the same place, the two, without even understanding it, will gain the ability to start seeing those colours. The hardest ones are the reds. The two soulmates have to meet each other, accept each other and kiss each other to acquire them and that's not always an easy case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>(.)</strong> <span class="u"> <strong> Mew</strong> </span></p><p> </p><p>Mew had never thought he would be in this position right now.</p><p>Mew had been late; had woken up late, got stuck in traffic and thought that his chances of being on time for the casting for Tharntype were less than just a few. It’s not like Mew was going there to get a big role. Both Tharn and Type were supposed to be 19 and he quite frankly did not really fit the criteria; but San’s character was interesting and was more fitting to his age. And yet somehow and after his fanclub's requests, he found himself in the casting room, casting for Tharn’s role and trying to desperately realize if he was really seeing colours or if he was tripping.</p><p>
  <em>‘Get your shit together! This is not the time to panic…’ </em>
</p><p>Mew was on the verge of slapping himself right in front of everyone and making a fool of himself, until he saw a beautiful boy enter the room.</p><p>Oh, he remembers him. Mew had seen that boy in the main room, sitting in a corner and not really socializing with anyone, but the six, seven people that were surrounding him like bodyguards. Mew hadn’t seen him before in any of the castings he had gone before, so he thought that he was probably a newbie that was probably trying to make it in the acting world; most likely picking up a BL role in hopes of gaining fast popularity.</p><p>From the looks of him, Mew had thought that the boy was going to cast for Tharn (well he too was supposed to cast for San, but here he was), so he was quite shocked to see him cast for Type. The boy had introduced himself to the audition board as Gulf Kanawut, before they started. The scene they were supposed to act was going smoothly; they were both perfectly reciting the lines that were written in the booklets they were holding. But the moment Mew  (Tharn) moved forward and cupped Gulf's (Type's) cheek, the elder realized the hot, dark colourless blush that was creeping on the younger's face, tinting his cheeks and especially his ears a bright shade of what was most likely supposed to be red.</p><p><em>'Cute,' </em>Mew thought and he quickly decided to take it one step further. In a matter of seconds, the booklet he was holding was pressed against the younger's lips and he pressed his lips against the other side of the booklet. If Gulf was what looked like red before, he was now various shades of something darker –probably a darker shade of red, Mew guessed-, his poor ears on fire.</p><p>Out of all the <em>‘Types’ </em>Mew had acted with, Gulf was easily the best one and the chemistry he felt with him was overwhelming.</p><p>But then he somehow remembered that he had started seeing colours and that this was not the time to be fawning over pretty boy Gulf and actually try to realize who his soulmate is out of the hundreds of people that were in the casting room.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>“If you were to play Tharn, who would you want your Type to be?”</p><p>P’May had asked him after the auditions had ended.</p><p>It really didn’t take Mew long to answer her, the moment that boy had entered the room he knew that if he ever got the role, he would only want to act with him.</p><p>“Nong Gulf; out of all the Type candidates he fits the role the best; plus I also had the best chemistry with him.”</p><p>P’May smiled knowingly. <em>Did she know something he didn’t? </em>But Mew dismissed that thought quickly; it wasn’t that important anyways.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Mew may not be completely colourblind anymore, but he was most definitely blind and clueless.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Somehow Mew had gotten the role of Tharn and Gulf the role of Type, simply because they chose each other. Mew, since his past scandal, didn’t really expect productions to trust him –especially with a main role-, so when he got the role, he felt more than just overwhelmed. That casting day (which he had nearly missed) had gifted him with a main role and a soulmate; a soulmate he had yet to actually find and prayed that one day would find and properly meet them.</p><p>Mew knew of stories where people would get their yellows and blues, but never their reds, simply because they never got the chance to properly meet each other and Mew; <em>hopeless romantic Mew, who had gotten his heart hurt way too many times</em>, wouldn’t bear to fall into the category that never got to meet their soulmate. That would simply crush his soul.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>The whole cast was sitting in the workshop room taking a break. Gulf like usually was sitting alone in a corner of the room, absorbed in his phone; most probably in a video game. Gulf was a weird case. He wouldn’t talk or interact with others, if not necessary. He likes his personal space and doesn’t like people invading it and Mew knew it was going to be hard to get closer to him.</p><p>“P’Mew, you’ve been staring at Nong for at least five minutes…”</p><p>It was Mild’s voice that brought him back from his thoughts.</p><p>“Have I?”</p><p>He asked his friend (one of the few he was left with), because quite frankly he hadn’t realized that.</p><p>“Yes… Did you not realize it?”</p><p>“No. Not really.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Mew truly had a special case of selective blindness. Or he was probably just afraid of a second tragedy. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The break had ended and P’May had entered the room and Gulf was still sititing in his ‘safety’ corner.</p><p>“I want Mew and Gulf to recite a scene from the movie ‘Call Me By Your Name’. It’s the first kiss scene between the two leads Oliver and Elio.”</p><p>Mew looked at Gulf with a shocked face and noticed that the latter was completely unfazed. <em>Really, what was up with this kid?</em></p><p>“Here is the short script for the scene. I made some adjustments,” P’May told them, while handing them the pages.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>It didn’t take that much time for both of them to learn the lines and they were now ready to play the scene in front of everyone.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Mew softly asked and the younger slowly nodded.</p><p>Everything was going fine. They both had learned the lines perfectly and the atmosphere was just right. They had reached the part of the kiss and Mew was ready to change the angle of his face so that he could fake kiss Gulf for the sake of the workshop. What Mew had never expected was for Gulf to cup his face and press his soft, plump lips against his. Gulf to his surprise was aggressive and his and Mew’s eyes closed shut immediately. Tongues and teeth were quickly added in the kiss; leaving Mew completely breathless and in a state of shock.</p><p>
  <em>‘This is a fucking workshop. Is this really happening? Is that brat really kissing him, when he could have just fake kissed him? He was going to lose it. fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuc-’</em>
</p><p>After what had felt like an eternity they parted their lips and slowly opened their eyes. Gulf was smiling; a beautiful radiating smile and his cheeks were a beautiful pink shade.</p><p><em>‘Wow. Pink is a really beautiful colour,” </em>Mew thought.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Did he just say pink?!</em>
</p><p>Mew in a complete state of shock, observed the entire room and realized that the semi-coloured world he was seeing since the audition day, was now fully coloured. Did this mean…?</p><p>Gulf, unlike him, was completely calm and unfazed, as if nothing had really happened. <em>Did the boy not see the colours?</em></p><p>“Nong do you—?”</p><p>Mew was about to ask him if he too could see all the colours, but Gulf leaned forward and kissed his lips again.</p><p>The whole room was making various sounds of complete amusement and surprise and Gulf slowly broke the kiss, before he whispered against Mew’s lips.</p><p>“You finally realized it, P’Mew, my soulmate.”</p><p>Mew was still shocked and overwhelmed and without even realizing he broke into tears.</p><p>“You are a big crybaby…” Gulf whispered to him in a soft manner as he brought both of his hands on Mew’s cheeks to wipe his tears.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Mew has always been a hopeless romantic. When he loved someone, he would not hesitate to shower them with love, give them his whole world and never expected the same in return. But that had always made him an easy target for people to take advantage of him. Not too long ago, a certain someone had made him do foolish things out of love and then his heart got crushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mew had also always known that finding his soulmate would not be something he could easily do. He knew of a lot of people that fell in love with other individuals that were not their soulmates and lived their whole life together; his parents being a prime example of that. Not everyone in this world meets their soulmate and Mew was somehow fine with the idea of falling in love and living his life with someone that was not his designated soulmate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yet somehow, at his lowest point in life, he was blessed with his soulmate in the form of a 21 year old boy with the brightest smile he had ever seen and for the first time in a while Mew thought life wasn't that bad after all.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>(.) <span class="u"><strong>Gulf</strong></span></p><p> </p><p>When Gulf went to the Tharntype casting, he never thought he would be in this position right now.</p><p>For some weird reason, even though he thought he was well prepared for the casting, he hadn’t realized one big factor; that Tharntype was a BL series. Gulf had no prejudices against BL series, but the fact that he was at the casting of one alongside his <em>mom </em>of all people, did make him feel a little bit weird.</p><p>“Tharntype is a BL series. What are you going to do, now?”</p><p>His mom had asked him, but it didn’t really take much time for him to answer her with a bright smile.</p><p>“I’ll do the casting. It will be fun!”</p><p>His mother, to Gulf’s surprise, smiled back at him.</p><p>“Then let’s do this, my boy!”</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>When Gulf entered the casting room, his eyes got immediately stuck at the intimidating figure of a man that was followed by a fanclub.</p><p>
  <em>‘He must already be famous. Looks cool.”</em>
</p><p>In no time Gulf realized that in a span of a few seconds of him observing the elder man, his monochrome world had become slightly different. The world was not a black and white canvas anymore, but it was filled with beautiful blues and yellows and Gulf was in awe.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is this man, my soulmate?”</em>
</p><p>Gulf couldn’t be sure about that man being his soulmate, before acquiring the reds -especially since he was in a place packed with people-, but he was almost sure that no one in this room could be his soulmate aside from this man.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>When Gulf entered the audition room, he saw that man waiting.</p><p><em>‘Finally,’ </em>Gulf thought. <em>‘This is going to be interesting.’</em></p><p>He introduced himself and the other man introduced himself as Mew Suppasit. They quickly got their booklets and the scene they were supposed to act was going smoothly, until he soon felt Mew’s big and veiny hand cup his cheek; bringing their faces only a few centimeters apart from each other. Gulf’s breath hitched and his whole face felt hot.</p><p>
  <em>‘What is this feeling?”</em>
</p><p>Without any warning, Mew took his booklet and brought it against his lips; kissing him through it and Gulf felt his entire face burning. The room felt hot and he was sweating.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why does this man have so much effect on me?’</em>
</p><p>Mew stepped back and Gulf recognized a small smirk that had formed onto the elders lips.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ah, I get it now. That man is definitely my soulmate. I just have to find my chance to prove it.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>“Nong Gulf, if you were to play the role of Type, who would you want your Tharn to be?” P’May had asked him.</p><p>Gulf took no time to answer.</p><p>“P’Mew. My Tharn can only be P’Mew.”</p><p>P’May looked a little bit surprised at how forward and absolute the boy’s answer was, but soon a huge smile formed on her lips.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Gulf may be younger than Mew, but it was clear as hell that he was way more observant than the elder.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Gulf luckily found out that he and Mew had gotten the roles as Type and Tharn respectively. Gulf is what you would describe as an introvert. He doesn’t like interacting with others, unless it’s necessary and he knew already that workshops were going to be a lot to handle, but at least he knew that through them he would find his opportunity to show Mew and prove to himself that they are indeed soulmates.</p><p>And his chance came earlier than he expected.</p><p>“I want Mew and Gulf to recite a scene from the movie ‘Call Me By Your Name’. It’s the first kiss scene between the two leads Oliver and Elio,” P’May said once she entered the room after a workshop break.</p><p>Mew turned his face to look at him in complete shock, but Gulf himself remained unfazed. He knew he just hit the jackpot. He was going to kiss Mew and prove to both of them that they are soulmates.</p><p>It didn’t take that much time for both of them to learn the lines and they were now ready to play the scene in front of everyone.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Mew softly asked him and Gulf only nodded.</p><p>Everything was going fine. They both had learned the lines perfectly and the atmosphere was just right. They had reached the part of the kiss and Gulf noticed Mew trying to change the angle of his face so that they could fake kiss.</p><p>
  <em>‘Nah-ah. Not today.’</em>
</p><p>Gulf quickly found his chance to cup both of Mew’s cheeks and kiss him full on the lips. He felt Mew’s body’s tensing and freeze, but he kept kissing him, until everything became tongues, teeth and uneven breaths. Gulf quickly realized that he loved the sense of the elder’s lips against his. It made him feel complete.</p><p>After what had felt like eons, they parted from their kiss and slowly opened their eyes; both still breathless. Still in complete haze, Gulf managed to notice a beautiful red tint covering Mew’s cheeks and nose and right in that moment he knew that he was right all along. Mew; <em>handsome and sometimes intimidating Mew</em>, was indeed his designated soulmate.</p><p>Gulf smiled once he noticed Mew’s dumbfoundedness.</p><p>“Nong do you—?”</p><p>Gulf heard Mew’s soft voice trying to question what had just happened, but he just leaned forward and kissed his lips again.</p><p>The whole room was making various sounds of complete amusement and surprise and Gulf slowly broke the kiss, before he whispered against Mew’s lips.</p><p>“You finally realized it, P’Mew, my soulmate.”</p><p>Gulf was about to smile, but he quickly noticed that Mew had started crying, and he laughed internally.</p><p><em>‘He might look strong and intimidating, but he is a soft big baby,’ </em>Gulf thought.</p><p>“You are a big crybaby…” Gulf whispered to him in a soft manner as he brought both of his hands on Mew’s cheeks to wipe his tears.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Gulf has always been introverted and very hard to get close to. He rarely ever let people get close to him. In all honesty he felt that there wasn’t any need to do so; he was pretty content with himself. Gulf also never thought that he would ever meet his soulmate. It’s not like he didn’t want to it, he just didn’t care about it that much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gulf never expected to stumble upon his soulmate at a casting and he also never thought that he would be immediately attracted to him; just like a moth drawn to a flame. And when he gained all his colours and felt Mew’s lips on his, he felt right at home; right where he belonged to and he knew that after this he wouldn’t be able to live away from the elder man; never again in his life.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>(.) <strong><span class="u">23:59</span></strong></p><p> </p><p>Gulf slowly opened his eyes at the feeling of Mew’s nose and lips against his nape; his breath hot against his skin and he instinctively wrapped Mew’s strong arms tighter around his him, as he drew himself deeper into the elders embrace.</p><p>“What’s wrong you big baby?” Gulf asked softly.</p><p>Mew nuzzled his nose against the younger’s nape and whispered against his skin.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. I just had a dream about our first meeting.”</p><p>Gulf smiled and turned around to face Mew, while wrapping his arms around his nape.</p><p>“Really? I had the same dream as well… How did you feel?”</p><p>Mew brought their faces closer and nuzzled their noses together.</p><p>“That I’m the luckiest man alive to have you as my soulmate.”</p><p>Gulf smiled brightly, one of those smiles Mew thought could heal his soul, and his bambi eyes were big and sparkly.</p><p>“You are not the only lucky one in this story,” Gulf merely whispered before he closed any possible distance and kissed Mew’s lips; a soft, tender kiss. Mew’s fingers were playing with the dark locks of Gulf’s soft hair and Gulf’s were wrapped tightly around his nape.</p><p>The kiss didn’t last long only for 20 seconds or so, but left both men breathless.</p><p>“We have to get ready for the photoshoot…” Mew mumbled.</p><p>Gulf groaned.</p><p>“I don’t want to… I want to stay in bed today; hugging you, kissing you, making love to you…”</p><p>Mew chuckled at the sight of his beautiful, sulky, 185cm tall kitten.</p><p>“You know I want that to, baby, but we have to go…”</p><p>Gulf huffed and pouted.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it… I’ll get dressed.”</p><p>Mew pecked his lips and smiled.</p><p>“That’s my baby!”</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>“I don’t know why you are late and I don’t really want to know why… Just both of you get in the car,” Boss exclaimed and both men laughed.</p><p>“Oh and one more thing, take off your wedding rings before the photoshoot… You shouldn’t wear extra accessories…”</p><p>“But…” Mew exclaimed.</p><p>“No buts, last time you kept them on and you almost got your asses exposed. We had to go with the photoshoot accessories story to cover it up…”</p><p>“But…” This time it was Gulf’s turn to protest.</p><p>“I said no buts. Best is not here to help me, so I have to take extra care of both of you.”</p><p>“A lot of them are still colourblind, they won’t notice…” Gulf continued.</p><p>“They are colourblind, Nong. Not blind. I said what I said. You’ll take the rings off!”</p><p>“Fineee…” Both men groaned in unison and Boss laughed at their childishness.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Mew and Gulf loved flaunting their relationship, but they always had to keep it under the rugs. The entertainment world could be evil and ruthless and both of them didn’t want anything to destroy the beauty of their relationship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, they didn’t have to prove anything to anyone. They were soulmates that found each other in a colourless world and bought the colours into it. They were soulmates forever bound together and both loved every aspect of it. They wouldn’t dare to be separated from each other anyways.</em>
</p><p>[…]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>